What is your Recommendation?  A Tale of Literatur
by Rantaid
Summary: D'OH ! They don't have the Bungaku Shoujo Section ! D'OH! D'OH!  I Don't have any choice !


**What is your Recommendation? ~ A Tale of Literature Girl ~**

-Kakera -

Baal, The 1st ranked in the 72 position of Demon, sighed upon gazing one of the Kakera in his hand.

"Hauu…~ Touko-senpai…. _Kawaii!_" As he was still gazing and charmed by the Kakera, he did not know that behind him, he got a guest waiting for him.

"I'll Excuse myself then.. Baal, the 1st Ranked, you do not mind , I take?" His guest apparently is human… now, because she hold a mystical power, even though she is shaped like human , she is not one. A human which got a mystical power surpassing a human being are called as a witch. The witch who visited him is no regular weak witch, as she is able to move beyond his own _Kakera _, a voyager. This witch is Lady Bernkastel, the witch of Miracles. According to Wiccapedia, she is :

The Witch of Miracles who has lived a thousand years. It is said that she lives in a world where concepts like fate and possibility can be visualized. She can give birth to all kinds of miracles with her immense power but, in compensation for that, her heart ends up breaking a bit. She also appreciates the aestheticism in the fate of humans, and sometimes, she interferes.

She can use "magic of miracles" to reset a bad situation, as long as the chance of it becoming favourable is not zero.

Now, even though his guest has visited him and take a seat herself, Baal does not care and still gaze upon the Kakera.

"Ne… Baal."

No answer, what makes the 1st ranked of 72 demons to behave like that, as the witch who hate boredom, she try to call him. And because still no answer from the Great demon, she finally snapped. She teleported, vanished appeared right in front of the Great Demon and snatched the Kakera in hs hand.

"Huh..? Wha..?"

Bernkastel sneer, "It seems that, it is no vain effort. For the Great demon. What made you the 1st ranked behaves like that? The most polite of all Demon and formerly known as the Ancient God Uranus? What make you behave like that?"

"N… Nothing. Nothing unusual."

Bernkastel grinned and take a sneak peek at the Kakera

**XXX **

"Mm…. This letter, this sentence… they are arranged beautifully just like a green topical salad! Auw! A spicy yet savory rich taste… must be dipped in a Tropical sauce ! you are really genius, Konoha-kun!"

**XXX**

Bernkastel stared coldly at the great demon… _This perverted demon ! now, what is he up to?_

Baal known, that he is being cast with cold and degrading gaze retort, feeling full of shame. "What is with that gaze, Lady Bernkastel? Do I have no right for seeking a love?"

"You mean another love? Admit it. You are just a perverted old geezer. Pedo, Lolicon. Too bad that you are not human. They won't arrest you."

"Hey… do I ever did that?"

"I believe it was you who sent Belial in Lambda game, to help me. You instruct him to behave so perversely… and forget one fact that he is in fact a womanizer. He charmed all of my "Piece" ….. I know the truth. He told me so you could impress my 9 years old state, you Lolicon ….."

"Hey… did I ever care about your preference? Liking adults who is in fact a husband of other woman?"

Bernkastel gritted, The great demon has hit the nail. So she hid her distaste and throw the Kakera back to Baal's hand.

"Okay.. let us return to your case. Did you attracted to this girl?"

"well…. Apparently yes. For now… "

Bernkastel grinned, "You are the great demon, why don't you go to her?"

"I can. Even if I intervened… she will just become a doll. It would be boring." Baal the great demon shook his head.

"….Kusu….Kusu… ….Kusu… ….Kusu… ….Kusu… ….Kusu… ….Kusu… ….Kusu… ….Kusu… ….Kusu… ….Kusu… ….Kusu… .Kusu… ….Kusu… ….Kusu… ….Kusu… ….Kusu… ….Kusu… ….Kusu… ….Kusu… ….Kusu… ….Kusu… ….Kusu… There is a possibility. "

"Huh..Wha?"

"Just transform your self as a human… a handsome one would suffice. Woman always fall for one."

"…just like you." Baal murmured

"Huh..? what is it that you said?" Bernkastel realized his mockery

"Nothing… _speak of demon. She is indeed granted with the ear of devil and hell_." Baal murmured the italic sentence as he deny it strongly. "And… then? I hope you know… that if it only that it would be boring. Too much power poisoned me. It made my whole life as a boredom."

"Then using my power to grant Miracle, I shall presented you the possibility of 0. of you to appear casually to her and joined her club and play along with their drama… by the way will you erased that human boy… called Konoha?"

"Nah… he is fine. Btw… you would help ? Danke Schoen! Muchas Gracias, Paisan! " Baal exclaimed.

"Stop that foolish reference. You know that I dislike to read too many thing." Bernkastel stop her shouting, annoyed with his behavior . " No wonder you like that bookworm, without glass also."

"nah.. you are wrong… it is not because of no glass . but because of her appearance, her slim yet voluptuous body and lastly how could anyone hate that sweet euphonious voice of her? I mean it ! how could anybody hated any character voiced by Kana Hanazawa ? that is so queer!"

"Huh..? voiced by who you said?"

"Sorry , spoiler. "

"Oh.. well… just close your eyes and remember what kind of shape that you have et cetera et cetera some random magic incantation…."

"By the way, don't put any thing weird. I shall use my power to ensure it! By the power of Great demon…!"

"Tch..!" Bernkastel fret because her devious plan has been known, but oh.. well she play along.

"Zehahaha…. Zehahaha…. Zehahaha…. Zehahaha…. Zehahaha…. Zehahaha…. Zehahaha…. Zehahaha…. Zehahaha…. Zehahaha…. Zehahaha…. Zehahaha…. Wait for me… Touko senpai!"

XXX

And here , Baal is known as Yuu-kun. A freshman just like Konoha, the personal writer and cooks for Touko-senpai. Cooks? Yes, because after he wrote down his writing, Touko senpai literary swallowed his story. And while she tries to determine the tastem Yuu-kun enjoyed and faze at her expression…

One day , he tried to read any of Touko senpai recommendation books. What the? Yuu can not hide his surprised. He came to Touko senpai and tell her how he felt about those books.

"Senpai, thank you for your recommendation. Overall they are a good book.. but only some of those. "

Touko senpai surprised by his analyzing.

"First of all, they are merely cheap romantic love story. Why would you waste your time with some Lame'os writing and arranging some meticulous words that they could never tell them to girls or man that they loved? It is really retarded. Senpai."

"But… they are good and warm story telling right? For example this… (for unknown reason, the title is blocked out)"

"Senpai… those are just some third class love story, this is just some light novel unworthy to be called as a reading. Even a mobile phone service would reject such story." He opened the book and recite it.

"….Your love I feel it just like a sun shine upon me. A… Bernadeto, you are a sun for I am a flower."

"And what is wrong with that? Isn't he showed that he is so weak willed yet tries so hard to impress the girl she loved? "

"He is just pathetic human being who could not made up his mind to settle at once for all.. you are being kind , senpai."

"Then , what about the other one.. (another title got censored), did he tell how he wished for her, yet unable to do so? So he left her true love…"

"ah..! that title. It made me sick. Because to tell you the truth it just glamorized adultery."

Touko-senpai cannot take another words, and she cutely become angry.

"HMN….MOU! Then, what is the good works?"

"I recommended you, Il Principe, by Machiavelli, Titus Andronicus by Shakespeare, Godfather by Puzo, For Whom The Bell tolls, Oldman and the sea both by Ernest Hemingway, And lastly The Earth of Mandkind by Pramoedya Ananta Toer ."

"He…? That is not a romance literature! "

"Who says so…? Just try it…."

**XXX**

And… Tomorrow, at the same time and setting, Touko senpai waited for him, As usual. Then after some time Konoha came and write down his daily novel snack. While she waited for him to finished it, she literary snacked with a litteratur of Ananta Toer, now titled Arok Dedes. She read some page first , unusually for her.

Usually , she read one page at a time , deeply embraced the sentence in her mind and then literary enjoyed it and tasted their feeling in the writing. Ah… How could anybody hate her ? Screw all Amagami Girls! Return my Touko senpai complete with her Kana Hanazawa voice!

And Epiphany is something that could be seen , from her expressions. Or may be Enlightenment. illuminare me, The same word said by the old Pope of John Paul the First. She tries for the first time to deeply explore the words and the mind of the author…. Ah…! I can bear to watch her face anymore !

And her expression as she tore the page and taste them with her tongue, such scenery… I also want to swallow her beautiful tongue. Licked every tip of her finger and literary suck them on as I gazed upon her beautiful eyes… the eyes that look upon me as if she condemned me In to the deepest pit of Jaihannam..! Why is not there any girls like her?

As Yuu tries to do anything what he shall do, Touko senpai look on him, realized that he is there.

"Ah! You are here. Do you have any other good books?"

"Well… " Yuu feeling a bit nervous. Her lips are so tempting

"Firstly.. Firstly I want to know about your comment on those book."

"Firstly I am angered and perplexed. That book, how could you read such gory and horrible literature? Why would she is being cut and tore piece by piece. It is as if a spicy feeling I got when I ate a bottle of Tabasco, too savory, bitter, and spicy? It is such a cruel setting! I was at the verge of tears ! _Hidoi!"_

"_Mazukatta?_ (Is it not delicious?)"

"It is good, but…. It is just like eating a whole big steak cooked deeply covered in Tabasco and sauted with black pepper!"

"well, that is a love story… At least it is edible" I could not resist to laugh a bit or at least snicker

"Where is love in that story? I only got some gory reference!"

"Well… The moral is Love is destructive."

Touko senpai shuddered. Even though she looks like a bit scared as if she read Silence of The Lambs or any horror story but also witness the event her self, it does not lessen her beauty… in fact it adds more point !

But then, she stopped. Her eyes are glimmered. As if she hides a mount of star inside her beautiful eyes, as if it radiance in the fiery red afternoon sky.

"But then… I read another book that you recommended, They are practically good. No! that is such understatement ! it is too excellent as I try to flip one page , one by one.. I could not help to keep my tears falling down from my eyes. Then as I try to taste it…."

Touko senpai closed her eyes….. trying to reminiscence….

"at first I felt like walking around to the eternally black forest… as I walking around and getting lost then I found a ginger bread cake. I took a bite….. it is soft, sweet, and give a pleasant aroma… it is as I felt savory sweet taste of maple syrup which was the outer taste of the warm pancake.. then I took another bite… this time it is the taste of a waffle….Then…"

"As.. if the waffle was coated in a milk butter, they made my tongue could not stop moving… is that what you are trying to say ,senpai..?" as if she know what her impression, Yuu snicker as he said that.

"E? how could you know about that?"

"That's what I felt first."

"Mu…!" Touko senpai pouted. It seems that she hated being read by another person. But she ignored it

"The other one has a sticky feeling at first which become comfortably sweets. A taste of CARRAMEL! Which covering a whole fruit cake tart. As I try to grasped them with my fork and then they fall in to my tongue… hmm… I can not pictured that kind of happiness …. It was euphoric feeling !"

After finished picturing and telling Yuu how she felt, her face come closer. Then her hand reached me… No! I can not hold down my feeling if she touch my hand … stop it…!

"I want you to show me your magical feeling in your works….it was such a beautiful meeting, that I've met these book."

"Well… " yuu pointed at a box behind her.. it seems that he always envied konoha who served as her "personal pet…. Personal cooks" and he secretly wrote them.

As Touko senpai reached the box and read them.. she was really excited. She stopped for a moment as if try to savor every taste in them.

"thank you… but … who are you?"

"Eh…? I am Yuu , Touko senpai, a freshman… a new member.."

Touko senpai perplexed, she thought for a moment.. then she woke Konoha-kun.

"Konoha-kun! Wake up! Do you know who Yuu is?"

Konoha open his eyes, still a bit sleepy

"Yuu? I don't know… Who is it? you are always talking alone ever since yesterday… "

Touko senpai surprised. And looked at Yuu's direction… he has vanished… his presence is crumbling… nothing remains…. Except his works that showed his own feeling for his beloved senpai.

_Fare thee Well , Touko senpai_

**XXX**

-Kakera -

Baal returned… a bit disappointed with the circumstance…

"is that what you done, Lady Lambdadelta and Lady Bernkastel?"

The two witch appeared , giggling…

"How is it… ? is that fun…"

Those two witches are trying to mock Baal. But Baal smiled and then laugh..

"ZEHAHAHHAHAH….. ZEHAHAHHAHAH….. ZEHAHAHHAHAH….. ZEHAHAHHAHAH….. ZEHAHAHHAHAH….. ZEHAHAHHAHAH….. ZEHAHAHHAHAH….. ZEHAHAHHAHAH….. ZEHAHAHHAHAH….. ZEHAHAHHAHAH….. ZEHAHAHHAHAH….. ZEHAHAHHAHAH….. ZEHAHAHHAHAH….. ZEHAHAHHAHAH….. It is the most fun thing to do."

The three of them laugh together..

"Because , a simple love story is such a boredom… after all… we are Monsters…."

-END-

* * *

**Author Note:** My super retarded fanfic. but i object and refused to call them as a cross over. so being a selfish as i am... this is Bungaku Shoujo Fanfic only.


End file.
